Finger inserts for bowling balls are widely known and used in the bowling industry, millions being sold each year. Finger inserts are often secured to the inside of the finger hole to vary the size and/or texture of the hole. Such inserts are generally used to control the feel or control of the ball. Additionally, such inserts may be used to provide added comfort or better control by, for example, providing added grip, lift, spin or ease of holding or release of the ball.
Finger inserts are generally either patch-type inserts or tubular type inserts. Patch type inserts, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,266,804, 3,271,031 and 3,342,488 to Carter, Mitchell, and Novatnak, respectively, are typically secured along an axially extending section of the finger hole. Tubular type inserts are generally glued into finger holes that have been drilled to standard sizes, typically 1, 11/8, or 11/4 inches in diameter.
Inserts may be provided in a variety of materials, hardnesses, and internal sizes, shapes, or surfaces. In addition to those patents identified above, examples of such insert designs are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,358,112; 4,416,452; 5,002,277; 5,118,106; and 5,123,644.
While bowling ball finger inserts are widely used, one problem frequently encountered is that they tend to wear out. Unfortunately, there is no way to readily know when a grip is no longer effective. As a result, in many instances, bowlers will use the grip far past its useful life.